User talk:Robertbobbobby
Hi, welcome to Thomas the Tank Engine Wikia! Thanks for your edit to the Bennett and Co. page. Read and follow our rules. It will help you later down the line. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Thomasfan (Talk) 14:48, April 6, 2010 Re:Can I become a Season 14 member? Sure, I'll add you to the club! :) ZEM talk to me! 18:01, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Re:Upload Error Hmmm... I'm sorry, but I have no clue... Maybe User:Thomasfan would know? Hope this helps. :) ZEM talk to me! 18:03, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Re:Edit I'm not sure. It could be that you are too new of a member to edit some pages... That happens a lot. ZEM talk to me! 21:49, April 7, 2010 (UTC) fun fact Hey there did you know that from Zem all the way to me mays are the oranganal Members of the club when Zem started it. I ve been here from 07 and it is surprizing that I have not been made an admin. reply asap.Mays 00:43, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: /* Upload Error */ I have no clue. Sorry. I hope it clears up soon though. ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 06:27, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: View source It says that for everyone. Just edit the page, it should work. ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 03:41, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :It's not going to go away. Just try to edit a page. I'm sure it will work. And I really doubt that they would use old footage from Old Iron for The Great Discovery which was shot in HD. ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 04:00, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: User name No, not that I know of. The only way I know of is to make a new account. ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 23:54, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: edit? I don't think the Kipper one is really necessary. And Alfred and Judy don't need their own page. ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 20:44, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Nitorgen Studios Thanks, did that come from their site because I've seen it before somewhere but I can't think where. Thanks again SteamTeam 08:21, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: page creation Things like that are not my speciality because I don't have a clue if we have pages for these things or not. Thomasfan should be online soon. You should probably ask him. If you need help with anything else let me know :) Sorry I couldn't have been of more help SteamTeam 21:46, May 15, 2010 (UTC) hi hi i read you message just to let you know im an Evil Diesel Diesel 10 Fan (Talk) Misty Island Rescue Hello Season 14 Club members! Time for some more news! If you haven't been around the Wiki in awhile, be sure to stop by the Misty Island Rescue article! Beware of spoilers! ;) ZEM talk to me! 07:25, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Favorite episodes I saw you episode list. Most of those are my favorite too! Especially seasons 1 and 4! Thomasisthebest 23:58, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Season 14 Club - Season 14 News! Hello Season 14 Club members! I hadn't had anything significant to report in a while, but now we have an abundance of news! Here is what we've got: Misty Island Rescue has been released in the US. A Christmas DVD has been announced, Merry Winter Wish. Misty Island Rescue will be released in the UK and the television premiere of Season 14 on October 11th. Season 14 will premiere in the US in Mid-November. Ten Season 14 episodes have been announced so far, check out the Season 14 page for details. That's all for now. ZEM talk to me! 21:43, October 2, 2010 (UTC)